soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blair Cramer
Blair Cramer is a fictional character on the American daytime soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by Kassie DePaiva from March 2nd until March 13th, 2012. The character of Blair Cramer originated on the now defunct soap opera One Life to Live, where DePaiva portrayed her from December 15, 1993 until January 13, 2012. Prior to this, Mia Korf portrayed the role from October 19, 1991 until January 29, 1993. Brief Character History One Life to Live General Hospital In March 2012, Blair arrived in Port Charles upon hearing news that Starr had been admitted to Port Charles General Hospital following a car accident just outside of town, claiming the lives of Cole and Hope. Blair then meets Michael Corinthos, who had rescued Starr from the accident, but was unable to do the same for Cole and Hope. Michael relays his account of the accident to Blair, who becomes incensed that the Port Charles Police Department have been unable to locate the other driver involved in the accident, Anthony Zacchara. When Michael tells Blair that Anthony may not have been entirely to blame for the accident, he balks when she inquires as to what he is not telling about the nature of the crash. It is then that Starr wakes up, and Blair is forced to tell Starr about the deaths of Cole and Hope. Blair then attempts to contact Tomas, when she sees Todd, and rails against him for the lies he told surrounding the murder of Victor and the kidnapping of Tomas. After informing Todd of the deaths of Cole and Hope, she warns him that should he try to get anywhere near Starr, she'll contact the Llanview PD. Todd vows to Blair that he will not stop trying to repair their relationship, and that he will not be kept from his daughter. Blair learns from Starr shortly afterward that Todd had snuck in to see her, prompting Blair to become very upset. She informs Starr that Todd had posted a headline in The Sun about Sonny Corinthos, who he holds responsible for the death of Cole and Hope. Blair continues to console Starr, who remains bitter and doesn't care that Todd is seemingly baiting a dangerous mobster. This prompts Blair to tell Starr that this line of thought is more reminiscent of Todd, and tells her not to turn her anger in on herself like he does. After this conversation, Blair heads to the Metro Court, where she encounters Carly Corinthos Jacks and inquires about Todd. After realizing that Carly has seen Todd around, she tells her that he is a dangerous man. Blair and Carly, commiserating over their ex's, Todd and Sonny, respectively. After learning that Starr had checked herself out of the hospital to attend Sonny's arraignment, Blair and Carly head over to the courthouse, where the encounter a vengeful Todd holding Sonny at gunpoint. As Todd is about to murder Sonny, a shot rings out and John McBain arrives, having fired the shot to distract Todd. After John arrests Todd for jumping bail in Llanview, Blair and Starr, along with John and Todd, return to Llanview. Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Cramer family Category:General Hospital characters